


Three Wise Monkeys

by RandomMel85



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story takes place before the SAINW episode. </p><p>Warning: explicit gore, torture and mayor character death. </p><p>Story was written for the TMNT Horror-Contest on DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wise Monkeys

He opened his eyes slowly. It was dark. Very dark. He felt a sting on his head which reminded him of the blow he received to it. Had he been knocked out? Seemed like so... He reached his hand to touch the tender spot, but his movement was stopped by a hard surface. His eyes widened. Bringing both his hands up he started to feel around him; hard surfaces all around him. Wood. It was then that it hit him. He had been buried alive. 

Unconsciously his breath hitched and he started to take short and ragged wisps of air. That's when a screen in front of him turned on, displaying nothing but static. He tried to pry the device open to maybe utilize anything in it towards his escape, but the screen was behind a strong and well embedded plexiglass. Without tools it would be impossible to get to it. The screen suddenly flickered and an image became clear. He felt his blood go ice cold at the sight. 

The screen showed his brothers. Mikey was blindfolded and strapped to a dissecting table, his legs and arms spread out. Leo was gagged and taped to a stretcher. Both of them had big headphones on. Raphael was tied to a chair, his eyes were covered and his mouth was prayed open by some sort of round device tied around his head with a leather strap. Donnie kept feeling around for something that would help him escape, but he had been stripped of everything, including his gear and mask. 

He could see the desperation in Leo's eyes; they were darting from brother to brother, trying to find a way to get his family out. He then saw his oldest brother's eyes dart to a corner of the room. They widened with horror and his body jerked frantically towards something. Then he saw it... Splinter's body was thrown in front of his leader. He could see his brother's tears. The body remained motionless... His father had been killed. 

Donnie wailed. He struggled, scratched and punched the sides of the makeshift coffin drawing blood from his skin. The pain ment nothing to him. He knew his brothers were in dire danger and if he couldn't get to them they would perish for sure. 

He saw a figure step towards Leonardo. The person was dressed all in black, he had a clown mask over his head, yellow rubber gloves on his hands. It reached into a pocket and drew a scalpel. With one hand motion he slashed Leo's legs at the tights. Judging from the amount of blood Don could assume it had been a deep cut. Raphael was thrashing in the chair. Don assumed he had heard Leonardo's muffled groan. The clown turned towards Raph, Leo kept flexing his arms, struggling to get out. When the clown stood by Raph, he glanced straight at the camera that was giving Don his live feed. After tilting his head slightly, he turned back to Raph, grabbed him by the tails of his mask and pulled his head back. 

Donnie's breath felt like fire. He realized he was still hyperventilating, using up his oxygen very quick, but the fear of this being slicing his brother's throat didn't allow him to gain control. 

The clown lifted his hand, scalpel in it. Don held his breath. He could feel Raphael's screams when the scalpel was embedded into his eyes socket. Leonardo was slamming his head against the stretcher. Don felt sick to his stomach. Vomit spewed from both his mouth and nose. Again he tried to break the planks encasing him. 

Leaving the scalpel in Raphael's skull, the clown made his way to Leo. He caressed the clan leader's face, turning his head as if admiring a work of art. He then turned to the youngest of the four. Don looked at Mike, he could see his mouth moving, his lips reading his name. Mikey was calling for him. Don needed to escape. He could feel his fingernails lifting, his knuckles had become numb from the pain, his knees, stripped from their protective pads, were also to the bone from the struggle. 

Don glanced at the screen once more. The nefarious being reached towards a swivel table and grabbed what looked like a long and thick nail. He placed the tip above Mikey's wrist. Don felt like he was going to throw up again. He held his breath, his mind begging to be woken up from this nightmare. Before he could blink the tears out of his eyes, the clown pulled a hammer out of his pocket and in one movement forced the nail half way into his baby brother's wrist. He could see Mikey's body thrash. His mouth wide open as he screamed for the pain to stop. Leonardo's chest was heaving up and down, his eyes snapped closed as the torturer hit the hammer not once, but two more times until the nail was completely embedded into poor Michelangelo's limb. Raphael's head kept shaking aggressively, a mix of anger and fear running through him as he heard his little brother's painful cries. 

Donnie felt faint. The lack of oxygen started to take its toll on him. The smell of vomit and blood mixed with each other made breathing that much harder. He couldn't give up...

Don kept struggling... His mind was becoming foggy. When he tried to catch a breath he would glance at the screen to check on his beloved siblings. He saw how Mikey's forearm was impaled numerous times by those dreadful nails through all its length. He noticed some of them were rusted in color. He witnessed the orange-clad turtle loose consciousness, only to be forced to inhale smelling salts and be brought back for more suffering.

Leonardo and Raphael's bodies were sliced with different blades. The blood so thick you could barely see their beautiful green colors any longer. Don worried on how pale their faces had become. 

He kept struggling; he punched and kicked those boards with all his might. All of a sudden he heard a loud crack. A triumphant smile curled his lips as he braced himself to kick the same spot. It took him another three kicks to cave the wood outwards, but his excitement was cut short when he felt a thick, cold, muddy like substance flow in and fill the coffin up to his waist... The smell send Don's mind into total dismay... It was cement. 

Donnie's eyes filled with tears. He had failed. There was no getting out of this one. Whoever had planed this attack was merciless and vile... He looked at the screen one more time. Mikey's arm was now being dissected; the skin in his forearm spread apart by forceps. Leo had clenched his eyes shut. Raphael's head bobbed forward, blood clots dripping from his eye socket. Mikey was also silent, his head turning from one side to the other. 

Is this how they would end...? Tortured and murdered by a crazy person in a stupid clown outfit? Donnie started to laugh hysterically... He was damned if he would give up. 

He tried to punch through the plexiglass. Maybe he could make some sort of tracking device or morse code transmitter to contact for help. At this point anything would help. He punched the screen with all his might, the pain almost unbearable. With a scream he threw a strong right, the impact bringing a loud crunching sound... His right hand broke. He screamed and cursed. He kept using his left hand, gaining him multiple cuts and splinters from the crackling wood... But nothing more. He could feel the cement start to harden around his legs. 

He looked at the screen. The clown was holding a bottle of drano over Leo's head. Don cried like he had never cried before... His breath hitched when the clown poured the thick liquid slowly over Leonardo's face. Leo tried to catch his breath, Don could see his brother's hands open and close, tensed with the pain of the chemical hitting his eyes. 

Don flung his head back, hitting the wood hard with his skull. Still the damn thing refused to budge. He sobbed like a child... His lungs started to burn whenever he gasped by the lack of air. He knew it would be over soon for him. 

As he resigned to his despair, he suddenly saw something move in the screen. His mind was foggy, but he tried his best to focus. It was Splinter! He could see his father start to stand. The rat master stumbled on his feet, his tail had been severed and Don could assume he had lost a tremendous amount of blood. 

Once up, the old ninja master swiftly knocked the clown to the ground, using stealth as his ally. In the time that it took the clown to stand, Splinter had grabbed a chopping knife and he had cut the majority of Leonardo's restraints. 

Splinter jumped behind the sadist and managed to subdue him with great effort. Leo stood up and reached for the knife until he felt it with his fingers. Don could see his oldest brother shake his head frantically, he also saw Splinter's body shake with anger. Don's consciousness was threatening to take him at any moment... But he refused to go without knowing how this nightmare would end. 

His eyes snapped open when he saw his clan leader give a small nod and throw his body forward, stabbing through both the assailant and his father in a single move. He saw Leonardo's mouth open in a heartfelt desperate scream. He saw Raphael's head bob up and down, Mikey's chest was still rising and falling with every breath. They were still alive...

Don managed to see Leo free his other two siblings, by his movements he knew Leo had been stripped from his eyesight. He saw Raphael push Leo away when he saw Splinter on the floor. He saw Mikey fall to his knees and cry by their father's limp body... Then... As his eyes started to close... He saw all three of his brothers mouth his name... One by one.


End file.
